Harry Potter and The Desending Death Eaters
by sirree23
Summary: not much to say only its about quiditch and someone shows up unsuspected
1. The horrifying surprise

Oliver was making a boring speech. The team seemed eager to get out on the field. Well I guess that wraps it up now lets go out there and kick some slytherins butt. They grabbed their brooms and stood in the entrance waiting for Lee to announce them.  
  
And now the Gryfindor team!  
  
They flew out of the pitch and circled the field. Harry stopped above the gryfindor hoops.  
  
The team captains shock hands and madam hooch announced the rules.  
  
Begin! Said Madam Hooch  
  
They bludgers and the snitch were released. Harry scanned the field and found nothing.  
  
And Angela gets the quaffle! She shots but.... No Slytherin intercepts it  
  
Slytherin scores!  
  
The slytherins screams of approval echoed through the stadium  
  
Lee tossed her hair and looked up  
  
Oh my gosh, she said in barley a whisper, her face pale in fear.  
  
Everyone looked up  
  
The sky was turning black and the dark mark hung above the stadium. Harry saw the snitched and dived but slowed down as his surroundings got dark. The whole stadium fell silent. Harry whirled around and looked up into the sky. He gasped. The teachers were ushering the rampaging students into the castles. The gryfindors dived toward the pitch as well as the slytherins. Harry get out of there! cried 


	2. chapter2

Sorry that chapter wasn't that great!!  
  
It was just an experiment. The next chapters will be better I promise. And this is also m first fan fiction. Plz Review  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry get out of there!" cried Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry zoomed toward the pitch but as he reached the entrance he bounced backwards off his broom. He was flung through the air and landed on his back completely winded and gasping for breath.  
  
Dark shapes descended from the sky. The landed making a circle around Harry. "Dumbledore!" Mcogonagall cried. "I know Minerva I am trying to break through the force field!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes wide and sat up slowly. He saw the death eaters  
surrounding him.  
They had their backs to him. He tried to get to his feet wand in his  
hand. When just then  
The sky turned blood red and a blast of lightning boomed through the  
sky. Another dark  
shape drifted down more slowly and landed next to Harry.  
  
"Crucio," said a cold pitched voice.  
  
The spell hit Harry before he could shield himself and he cried out in  
pain writhing on the  
ground. The faceless figure was Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort released the curse after a minute had passed. He glanced up  
at Dumbledore  
and the other teachers as they tried to get in to save Harry. He  
laughed harshly and cried  
"You fools think you can withstand my power?" "Tom! Your battle is  
with me, let the  
boy go NOW!"  
  
"I am not that foolish Albus," he said boredly.  
  
Harry lay on the ground shaking uncontrollably. Again he had fallen  
into Voldemort's  
arms. It was virtually the perfect trap. I could have gotten away if  
I'd flown off the field  
with the others. He reached out vainly trying to grasp his wand.  
"Accio wand,"Voldemort  
exclaimed.  
  
Not my wand! Now I will never be able to escape. All hope is lost.  
Every breath he took  
was painful. Voldemort conjured ropes and bound Harry. It only made it  
worse on his  
broken ribs. Voldemort ascended into the sky. The death eaters  
followed holding an  
unconsciousness Harry.  
  
- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
"The ministry is not going to be happy about this," complained  
Mcgonagall.  
  
"They won't believe us anyway!" bellowed Servus. "They can't even  
recognize an eye  
witness if they hit him in the eye"  
  
"This is different though, Harry's life is at stake, and they can't  
keep this covered up  
forever."  
  
"Minerva Servus please stop your bickering," said Dumbleodre  
  
"Lemon drop" said Dumbledore under his breath, as they arrived at the  
gargoyle.  
  
The teachers stepped onto the stairs and it brought them to  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
Fawkes sat pearched on the edge of the ash tray. The teachers sat down  
in front of the  
desk to confront Dumbledore.  
  
N/A- plz read and review / next ch. will be up soon 


	3. READ PLZ and thanx :

im deleting this story and making a different version so keep checking back  
  
its going to be on Microsoft word this time  
  
way easier thanx for ur patience ppl ;) 


End file.
